The Prophecy Is Awoken
by kaykay.raab
Summary: Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and your character, Songheart, find a quest hidden in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

I pad across the bright clearing, thinking about the new leader's words.

* * *

 **Beginning of Flashback:**

 _"We can only survive with the heart of a true clan cat. Only you have the power to help our clan. It is up to this clan to restore all our dead cats for the latest battle, which killed Bramblestar, an amazing leader. Go, save our clan!" Creamstar yowled. Dozens of mates headed to the forest to hang out. I stood there, wondering what to do, Dovewing pads up to me. "No mate." She says. I nod._

 _  
_

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

I sigh. I wonder if having a mate makes you special to your clan. I almost miss Lionblaze and another cat in the grass, their tails bend so low in the grass. Murmuring can be heard from the grass.

"Hi!" I meow over to the cats," having fun?"

"Yes," Lionblaze meows back,"lots!"

They obviously don't want me there so I move on, watching them continue their fun. I wonder if I will ever feel that way about another cat. Probably not so I don't wander around much longer because I don't want to intrude on someone's fun.

 **Back At Camp:**

I sit on the soft ground, watching for Dovewing's return. Dovewing returns and I jump up to greet her.

"Hi!" I meow, happy to see another cat.

"Hi!" Dovewing returns."Let's go to the den, it's cooler in there."

I follow. We get to our den and lay down in the cool shade.

"Well, how are you doing?" Dovewing says.

"Good."

"Great."

We both sit there awkwardly until Jayfeather and Leafpool arrive back at camp. We both bound over to them.

"Hi!" Jayfeather meows happily. "You guys seem excited to see to medicine cats walk in. What's up?"

"Well, we are the only ones left in camp so we need cats to talk to and you guys are the only ones,we tried talking together but it got weird." Dovewing meows.

Jayfeather flicks his tail on top of Dovewing's back. Dovewing looks very proud.

"I should disagree. You two must get along well, or I lose a trip to a Gathering." A teasing cat meows as we see Frecklewish come up to us.

Everyone laughs.

"Frecklewish, I thought you had a mate." I say, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Nope." Frecklewish says calmly."Lost him in the war against the rats from Twolg place."

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't make you mad." I say.

Frecklewish sighs.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **End of the first chapter! I am so happy to write so much.**

 **  
**

 **KaySpice**


	2. Chapter 2

I watch Frecklewish walk away with a sad face. I had been friends with this cat since I opened my eyes. We had grown up together. I realize that we forgot the ceremony for a cat that goes to Star Clan. I see we need to do that.

"Ummm, I asked you a question." Dovewing brings me to reality.

"Sorry. Did you know we forgot about the ceremony for Frecklewish's mate? It's awful!" I say.

My friends stare. I just blink. What have I done wrong?

"Sorry it's just strange." Dovewing says.

"What's strange?" I ask.

"You actually want to do things for other people without asking us." Dovewing says.

I wonder what Dovewing means. I always come up with ideas and start to plan them out before they ask me to tell me what my idea is.

"Ummmm, sorry." I say.

I watch my friends stalk off. I wonder if I offended them. I want to call oops but they have already left camp.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk slowly around, thinking more about what our leader said. I gasp.

"Guys, Guys!" I screech.

They slowly turn around. I half think their faces will be mad.

"I think that our new leader wants to make our clan seem weak." I say.

My clanmates stare at me. They are obviously trying to figure out if I need the medicine cat, or not.

"I am not crazy. Think about it, he tells us all to go save our clan, then while everyone is out of camp he attacks with the rouge cats he is working with." I say.

"Are you sure, Songheart?" Dovewing says.

"Yes." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

I watch the mates grow with their soon to be kits. All of the kits were born and all of the sudden, all their strong feline cats were occupied by the kits. The medicine cat had so many kits to watch over!


End file.
